


crushed flowers to your medicine, don't worry I'll be fine

by Justafanfictionwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafanfictionwriter/pseuds/Justafanfictionwriter
Summary: They were adults now. He had his life. And I had mine.at least I can see you flourish, in your brightest days.I love you. At least, I think I do." why didn't you tell him? "" because i was too scared. I was a coward. "
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, a lot of crying - Relationship, crying - Relationship, im sorry if the tags confused y'all, the tags may confuse y'all because im making this very vague, the whole nekoma support team, they all make small apppearances but kuroo is the main character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. His Water Lily

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by @levyaku & @alyssuhnoelle on Twitter.  
> I am determined to make this work so let's go. Happy ending btw stay tuned.  
> I'm planning to write 4 chapters for now. Next one is longer I promise.  
> I probably will write more depending on you guys whether y'all want the backstory to his death.
> 
> Will update on Wednesday. I have work to go to. :(
> 
> hueh hueh, 5555 im crying ugh.

He rushed from his wedding.

He didn't care about the consequences. The backlash.

**He just needed to see him. He needed to talk to him.**

The drive to the hospital was painful.

Every second of it felt like the sizzling iron searing across his entire being. 

Every delay of traffic would mean the loss of a second with him.

The dam in him was cracking, he was holding it back with shear willpower.

Hoping.

Praying. 

That when he got there. The other would smile back and shoot insults at him.

Laugh and roll their eyes when he cracked a dad joke. 

Else, he might really break.

" He's not going to make it. " 

" WHAt do you mean he's not going to make it? " 

The anguish in his voice is evident. It leaks out along with the tears that were piling in his eyes.

He tries holding them back... But he can't. He can't.

**How could he?**

After all this time, he didn't know. 

He SHOULD'VE known.

" **No. no. NO!** " Kuroo shouted.

" Calm down sir. You still have time to see him. " The doctor stated.

" Cherish those last moments with him. Please. " 

  
Kuroo saw the pity in the doctor's eyes. He knew.

He knew that he wouldn't make it.

But Kuroo doesn't want to accept it.

He doesn't. No, no, no.

" neh, Kuroo... " A small and weak voice called out to him. He could feel his soul crush by the second.

The voice sounded so frail. So...

Lifeless.

That familiar blonde black hair lied on those pale white ghastly sheets. His soft lips now cracked and dry. 

Sprinkled around him was vibrant splotches of red. 

He looked oh so frail. Oh so different. 

" It's okay. It's fine, Kuroo.. Be happy for m- " 

The little one coughed. White flower petals flew from his mouth stained by red.

" **NO. no you're not! Get the surgery you dumbass! "**

  
**" Don't be stupid! Use your brain just like in our volleyball matches! "**

  
**" You still have a company, your channel to take care of!! "**

Kuroo had so much to say. Too much.

His throat was throbbing, his mind searching for the words he'd like to convey.

" **I'm still here... aren't I ? Hey... please. Forget about me and we can make new memories together...** "

" **I'm not worth the pain you're feeling right now... please... please...** "

Kuroo choked on his words. His face were now full of dried tear streaks while being replaced by the new ones rolling down his cheek.

" Kuroo. I can't. I- I love you, Kuroo. Thanks for the flowers. **They're really pretty.** " 

The boy smiled. As his eyes slowly close, the smile never went away.

Even then, he still smiled at him. Even in his last moments. He gives him the same smile.

The stupid smile he loved so much. 

But, he didn't get to tell him that. 

He couldn't. Not after what he had put him through.

" No. no. no. Kenma... I love you too. " 

Kuroo wept in grief. His dam broke. Unleashing the tears he once held, his pain, his guilt.

He lost him. The one he was trying to protect. 

**_The blood that had once flowed through, couldn't connect anymore._ **


	2. Do y'all even read titles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but,
> 
> Search up the meaning of water lily.
> 
> it may hint at the plot.
> 
> hueh hueh. 
> 
> I'll just tell you. One of the meanings is rebirth. Or reincarnation. *winks winks*

"Hope" and "Possibilities" are born from misfortune.

The sun outside leaked through the windows of the Kuroo household.

" That was a really, really weird dream. " Kuroo yawned。

His bed head sprouted, and as usual he didn't do anything about it.

The dream felt so surreal. Like he had actually been there.

Crying and mourning over the death of his best friend. That was all he remembered.

Tears. Just tears.

He hastily jumped into his uniform, and went to wake the sleeping kitten.

The action was engraved in him, since the beginning he always needed to check up on him.

======================================

" Kenma? Did you pull an all-nighter again? "

Kuroo peeked his head into the slight opening in the door.

' yep, yep he did. ' 

Kenma was wrapped up in his blanket, and trying to beat the last boss of his game.

Kuroo saw Kenma flinch when the door opened. The look on his face turned from tired to a hint of.... nervousness?

" Kenma..."

" IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL! " Kuroo yelled and leapt onto the smaller one, tackling him in the process.

" ARGH! " Kenma tried to escape but his struggle was in vain.

He'd been feeling weird recently. He had known Kuroo since they were little buds. *

He was cold to him yes. But he never really thought that he was annoying.

Every action that Kuroo takes is endearing to him. 

He loves how Kuroo comes to his house everyday to check up on him.

How they walk to school together.

How Kuroo got him into volleyball.

And, now. Kenma doesn't really know what to do with his feelings.

What is he feeling?

Is it just a simple attachment to a friend? 

Or was it....

Nah, nope, couldn't be...

" Hey! Kenma, let's go, first period is Science and I don't want to miss it. " Kuroo chimed waving his hands in front of Kenma.

" ah... okay. Wait for me. " Kenma nodded slightly.

He walked over to his closet to change. He turned back and noticed that Kuroo didn't leave his room.

Why is he so hyper aware of his presence now? It's not like he didn't show his body in front of him before...

' Is it because of the dream? '

He didn't need to deal with these meddling thoughts right now.

He'd deal with them later. Right now, all he wanted to do was spend some time with Kuroo.

1\. bud : flower bud, when the flower hasn't bloomed yet. I also use it to explain that they've been together since they were children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who are confused. 
> 
> Basically, reincarnation.
> 
> Kuroo wakes up from his past memories, he thinks it was a dream.
> 
> But because of this dream he pays closer attention to Kenma.
> 
> as a result, he finds Kenma doing some weird things around him.
> 
> also i realised I didn't tag kuroken...... IM SORRY FORGIVE ME AHHH ( u _ U )
> 
> I also managed to murder my middle finger, so now it's hurting as I'm writing this.

**Author's Note:**

> You think writing this doesn't give me pain? Happy ending for sure because i can't take the pain no more.  
> It does. I cried there are now tear marks everywhere it's honestly a mess.  
> My heart is cracking as we speak. There were some Nekoma references here if you know what I mean.
> 
> Up Next :  
> > Kuroo is such a dumbass idiot mothefoker  
> > lovely lovely things to sooth the pain


End file.
